Post Screwed
by OhSOglam
Summary: Not the pairing you would expect me to write. What will happen to the unit we all love and can certain people handle Liv's new relationship?
1. The Sound of Settling

**Post Screwed story. One shot. DO.**

**DISCLAIMER**: Before you come after me with your pitchforks, I would just like to say I'm still an diehard EO fan….just thought Olivia could use some action until Elliot came to his sense. :o)

**FYI**: Dean is the FBI Agent who helped Olivia and her brother Simon

"Just give them your statement, Dean." Said Olivia. She walked over to the couch and sat down, "I'll be waiting here."

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

9:43 P.M.

Olivia's Apartment

Olivia was jarred out of her thoughts when there was a knock at the door. Setting her beer down on the table, she unlocked the deadbolt.

"Dean? Is everything okay?" asked a confused Olivia

Scratching his head, he replied, "Uhhh, yeah…Can I come in?

"Of course I'm sorry. What something to drink…beer, water, coke?" said Olivia as the opened the door wide enough for him to come in.

"A beer is fine, thanks." Said Dean, taking a seat on the couch. Olivia handed him a bottle of beer and sat down.

"You look beat…are you okay?" Olivia said turning towards him.

"I could say the same for you." Replied Dean with a ghost of a smile on his face. A silence fell upon the room. Then Dean opened his mouth, "I decided to just tell you myself. I'm afraid I might have screwed everything up. They were putting words in my mouth. I just hope….hope to God you'll forgive me for…._whatever_ happens."

Scooting close enough to where their knees were touching, Olivia clutched his hands in hers and taking a deep breath said, "You stood by me when everyone else seemed to think I was going off the deep end. There is no possible way I can blame you for anything that happens in the future."

Looking up, her eyes stared into his. She could feel his hot breath on her face. In the next moment his lips crashed down on hers. His hands were tangled in her hair while hers clutched to the lapels of his jacket. His tongue passed her lips to tease hers for a long passionate kiss.

When he pulled back he spoke softly, barely loud enough for her to hear, "I shouldn't have done that…I'm sor-" He was cut off by Olivia's lips on his.

Olivia didn't feel like she was in over her head that night. She had someone who loved her and believed in her abilities.

The END.

Reviews would be lovely.


	2. Calm Before the Storm

Olivia came into work that day with a glow that had been missing quite sometime now. It was especially noticeable since everyone in the unit was so close to losing everything.

"Hey, El." Said Olivia as she set her coffee on her desk.

"Liv…uhh how come you are so happy today? Did I miss something?" asked a tired Elliot. She could see the bags under his eyes, she knew he was still dealing with Kathleen's arrest and Kathy's announcement.

"Oh…I am? I don't know." Quickly Olivia changed the subject, "How's Kathleen holding up?"

"It's on her record and she has her license suspended for 8 months. She's really freaked out right now." Replied Elliot.

"Sorry to hear that…If you guys need any help let me know." Said Olivia with a half smile.

"Thanks, Liv." Said Elliot followed by a long silence, but then opened his mouth, "What did you mean when you asked me about 'what I was going to do' at the courthouse?"

Olivia noticeably tensed up. She really didn't want to start an argument with him. She new how quickly he could snap if he was pushed enough. Looking up from her paperwork she answered him, "Exactly what I said, what are you going to do?"

"Are you suggesting I just abandon my wife or better yet make her get an abortion?" said Elliot while he voice was escalating.

"No, El. I was just wondering whether you were moving back in. You had just signed the divorce papers, that's all." Said Olivia defensively and stood up toe to toe with him.

"Oh so now I can't change my mind?" yelled Elliot.

People were starting to stare at the two detectives.

"I don't know what the hell is wrong with you Elliot. Don't take this out on me!" yelled Olivia back, her voice laced with venom. As if it was some bad comedy Dean walked through the doors of the 1-6 with flowers in his hands.

"Is this a bad time?" asked Dean.

Elliot took one look at him and turned back to Olivia, "Are you serious? _Porter_?" said Elliot while throwing his hands in the air and stressing the fact it was Dean out of all people.

"Detective Stabler, if you have a problem I suggest you take it up with me and leave Liv out of this.

"I swear if I-" Elliot was cut off by Cragen deep bellow. "STABLER my office, NOW!"

Elliot took one last look at Dean and stalked off to Cragen's office.

"Dean, I'm really sorry he is so stressed right now." Said Olivia still upset about her encounter with her partner.

"That's not excuse, we all are." Dean pointed out.

"Can we just drop it?" said Olivia.

"Yeah…you want to grab some lunch?" asked Dean.

"I can't. I have to work through lunch with all this paper work." Said Olivia Dean's expression changed and she could tell he was disappointed. "But I can do dinner if that's okay with you?

Dean flashed her a thousand-watt smile. "I'd be honored detective Benson. Pick you up at 7?

"I'll be ready." Said Olivia smiling.

"Oh, and these are for you." Said Dean before presented the flowers he had in his hand to her.


	3. Busted!

So I'm VERY pleased that you guys are open to the whole Dean/Liv thing.

Here it goes.

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

Liv's Apartment

7:00 P.M.

Olivia heard the doorbell ring and "Hey Liv, its Dean." She buzzed him up and quickly checked her makeup.

When she opened the door both parties were overly pleased at each other's appearance. "You look gorgeous Olivia." Said Dean.

"You don't look too bad yourself," said a blushing Olivia "Let me get my purse and we'll go." As she walked back into her apartment. Dean looked at her from head to toe. _Damn, I'm a lucky guy._ Olivia was wearing a gorgeous teal short cocktail dress, which showed off her curves beautifully. Her hair was styled and loosely curled, accented with gold jewelry and gold stilettos.

"Let's go." Said Olivia taking his arm he had offered her. While they were in the car, Dean fumbled with the directions. He wanted to try a new restaurant and still wasn't used to the city from being in Oregon for some time. Olivia heard him cursing under his breath. _He looks so delectable. _He was wearing a steel gray dress shirt and charcoal slacks that showed off his cute ass.

She tried desperately to stifle back her laughter.

"Did I just hear Olivia Benson _giggle_?" said Dean with a huge smile on his face, "I didn't think NYPD's finest giggled."

That earned him a playful swat on his arm. "Mind helping me out? I'm glad to know this is entertaining for you." Dean said. She could hear the frustration in his voice.

"Typical man…driving blindly for 15 minutes without asking directions." Countered Olivia and snatched the directions from him, "Dean, this is only five minutes from my apartment."

Dean threw up his hands in annoyance. "I should have just let you drive."

Olivia burst out into a fit of giggles. She couldn't help it, he looked so damn cute. They finally got to the restaurant.

Dean pulled out a seat for her and then they both ordered drinks.

"So Olivia, I know you were born in New York, what is the deal with your family…they live here too?" asked Dean.

Olivia hoped this wouldn't come up but if they were going to have any type of relationship she knew she would have to tell him about her family and about her career choice.

"My mom died a few years ago and I never knew my father. Simon is the only family I have and I just found out about him." Said Olivia.

"I'm sorry I brought it up." Said Dean, "I understand about the absent father. I might as well not have had one. I rarely ever saw him and when I did he never acknowledged me. My older brother took up most of the spotlight, so I was a momma's boy."

"Do they live here?" asked Olivia. The waiter handed the couple their food.

"No. My mother and my father are retired in Boca Raton. Cliché, I know." Said Dean, "The last I heard of my brother was that he is living in Texas until his company takes off. So why did you become a detective? Does is run in your family?"

Olivia took a deep breath, "My mother was raped and I was the product of that rape. I needed to try to prevent that from happening to other people."

"Thanks for sharing that with me…I know it can't be easy." Said dean softly. A sensual slow Mediterranean type started to be played by the band. Dean stood up and offered her his hand, "Would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to." She said with a smile.

They started off slow and picked up with the music. The tension surrounding them was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Both knew this and tried keeping a comfortable distance. Halfway into the song, theirs bodies were melded together with her hands around his neck and his on her lower back. His gaze met hers and gave her a sweet kiss, which quickly turned heated. Olivia moaned into his mouth.

"Let's get out of here." Said Olivia huskily.

"Your place or mine?" Said Dean

"Mine's closer."

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

Stabler Residence

9:46 P.M.

"Kathy, what do you want from me? I want to be apart of this child's life but I can't keep playing this game…we are either through romantically or not." Said Elliot while pinching the bridge of his nose. The kids were out and him and Kathy have been arguing for the past hour.

"Who says I'm keeping it?" said Kathy.

Elliot just stood there with his mouth hanging open.

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

Olivia's Apartment Building

9:52 P.M.

As soon as the Elevator doors closed they were all over each other. His hands left a hot trail down to her hip. Little did they know, while they continued their intense makeout session, the elevator had stopped at the third floor and an older lady got on. She cleared her throat and instantly they untangled themselves from each other.

"Olivia?" said the older lady.

Dean had to turn around to hide his laughter. Olivia turned red as a beat. He had never seen her this embarrassed.

"Uhh Ms. Parkson I-" stammered Olivia.

The older woman held up her hand and smiled. "Don't worry. I'm just glad to see a hard working woman like you has time for some fun. He looks like a keeper." With that she turned and got off on the fourth floor.


	4. Note 1

Well. I'm torn in which direction I should take this story.

Anybody have something they want to see? Questions? Concerns?

I'll try to have another chapter up by the end of the week. I have an online health class I have to take which has been taken up a lot of my time.


End file.
